Typical electronic devices include a number of components populated on a printed circuit board (PCB) that has conductive runs electrically coupling various point of the circuitry. In some cases, additional wires are routed above the PCB to couple other points of the circuitry, such as those points that are not in direct contact with a contact pad of the PCB. Efficiently routing wires and other electrical elements within compact devices involves a number of non-trivial challenges.
One example of challenge of routing wires is depicted in FIG. 8. As can be seen, the example system does not allow for all the wires to be routed together due to space constraints on either side of an obstacle. In particular, the group of wires 804 is blocked by a component 802. Consequently, the group of wires would require rerouting around the component. Present solutions for wire routing between two points A and B are depicted in FIG. 9 that require the multiple wires to use the same path.